


Permission to Marry

by darkjin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Ejaculation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape as object lesson, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, female dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkjin/pseuds/darkjin
Summary: Lucas asks Maribel’s parents for their permission to marry their daughter. Before granting their permission, Maribel’s parents have a test for Lucas. Lucas never would have asked for their permission had he known what the test would involve.
Relationships: Licensed Professional Noncons Teenager Whose Girlfriend's Parents Want Him Taught A Lesson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penumbralsock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbralsock/gifts).



Lucas tried to look confident as he waited for Mr. and Mrs. Arden to meet him in the parlor. Lucas was a respectful young man, of good stock, had secure wages, and by all appearances, well suited for a match with his daughter. Lucas did everything proper, followed all the customs.

Lucas first met Maribel while volunteering at the orphanage. His family had a soft spot for helping the orphans, and they sponsored the local orphanage in town. Lucas was helping install a new playground and Maribel came by with some toy donations.

It was love at first sight.

Like a proper gentleman, before Lucas began courting Maribel, Lucas sought Mr. Arden’s approval for the courtship. Mr. Arden didn’t press him too hard before agreeing. All dates were supervised, of course, but Lucas enjoyed his dates with Maribel.

Now Lucas was ready to take the next step with Maribel: marriage. But first, he needed to ask her father for permission for her hand in marriage. Lucas had no reason to believe that Mr. Arden would now deny the match. Maribel never mentioned that her father seemed uneasy or discontent with the courtship. Lucas’ own interactions with her parents were always cordial and friendly. 

Nonetheless, Lucas was nervous.

Lucas didn’t have to wait long before Mr. and Mrs. Arden arrived.

Lucas extended his hand in greeting, “Mr. and Mrs. Arden, good afternoon.”

Mr. Arden smiled and shook his hand warmly. “Lucas! Welcome! You’re looking well.” Mrs. Arden gave a small curtesy in greeting.

“I am, thank you. And thank you for meeting with me. I appreciate you taking the time out of your day.”“Nonsense, nonsense.” They gestured to the sitting chairs and made themselves comfortable. Mrs. Arden poured some tea and offered some cucumber sandwiches as a light refreshment.

Before Lucas could broach the topic of marriage, Mr. Arden spoke, “You want to marry Maribel.”

Lucas was a little taken aback by the direct statement, but since that was why he was there, he appreciated not having to worry about small talk.

He nodded. “I do. I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

Mrs. Arden smiled warmly. “What do you love most about Maribel?”

Lucas couldn’t help my smile as I thought about her. “She has a generous heart. She’s constantly thinking of others, herself last. Maribel is the sun, brightening everyone around her.” Lucas knew he sounded like a lovesick idiot, but he couldn’t help it. He loved her.

“I want to know my daughter will be taken care of. She deserves the best.” Mr. Arden said.

Lucas nodded. Yes, he agreed with that.

Mr. Arden continued, “I’m not sure you would be a good fit for our daughter. Courting, having some fun, is one thing. But marriage? Given your family history…”

Lucas blushed. His family was not as well off as the Ardens. And six years ago, his older brother was involved in a very public scandal where his wife left him after he broke her collarbone. His family disowned his brother in disgust, but the scandal was still not forgotten.

“I am not James. I would never harm Maribel. Or any woman. What he did was despicable. I would never do anything of that sort.” Lucas was indigent. His brother was still messing up his life. “Mr. Arden, I promise you. I will treat Maribel right. She’s my world. I love her and would do anything for her.”

Mr. Arden looked thoughtful. “Maybe…”

“Let me prove myself. Ask anyone. They’ll tell you that I’m a good person. Please, don’t say no.”

After a moment of silence, Mr. Arden relented. “All right. Friday night at 8:00 p.m. You pass Mimi’s test and I’ll give my consent.”

Lucas was grateful he was given a chance. “Thank you, Mr. Arden.”


	2. Chapter 2

At 7:45 p.m., Lucas knocked on the door to Mimi’s house. Still unsure what type of test Mimi would give him. Maybe she interviewed a bunch of his acquaintances and would grill him on their responses as to his character?

The address he was given was way out in the country. A singular house at least three miles away from the nearest neighbor. The house was modest and under other circumstances, he would have completely overlooked it.

A shirtless man opened the door a few seconds later. The man was imposing, to say the least. His clearly defined muscles across his torso on display, with his pants hanging low.

Lucas wanted to say he made a mistake. Instead, “Hi. I’m here to see Mimi?”

Without saying a word, the man opened the door and gestured for Lucas to enter inside.

Hesitantly, Lucas entered the house. The inside was simple enough. Just a small table by the door, and an empty living room. Lucas could see the edge of the kitchen and a hallway to the right.

The man gestured to the desk by the door. “Gotta sign these documents.”

On the desk, there was some papers and a pen. Reviewing the documents, Lucas saw that it was four contracts.

The first was a waiver and release of claims agreement. By signing the agreement, he was consenting to any damages as a result of tonight’s activities. He was also agreeing with waive any claims against everyone involved in tonight’s activities. Odd. And a little concerning. What was going to happen, exactly?!

The next document was a nondisclosure agreement. Lucas agreed to not speak of tonight to anyone, including Maribel. Lucas didn’t like the fact that this meant he had to keep secrets from his future wife. He wanted to be open and honest with her. There was no end date to the agreement, and violation of the agreement required him to pay hefty punitive damages which his family was also personally liable for. So, not only would he be bankrupting himself but his family too.

The third agreement was odd as well. Mr. Arden promises to reimburse Lucas for all related medical expenses and therapy as a result of tonight’s activities.

Medical expenses? Therapy? Just what type of test was this?!

The last was a marital agreement. If Lucas passed tonight’s test, Maribel was his to wed.

“So what’s the test exactly?” Lucas asked the man.

“Can’t say nothing until you sign those documents.”

“I might get hurt tonight?” Lucas pressed.

“Can’t say nothing until you sign.” The man repeated. But Lucas could have swore he saw a slight reaction to his question. Like the answer was “yes” but the man wouldn’t say.

“How hurt?”

“Can’t say nothing until you sign.” The man repeated. This time, the man smirked openly.

Reading through the documents, Lucas still didn’t have a clear idea what the test entailed. But he knew he had to pass in order to marry Maribel. And it didn’t make sense that he would be hurt too badly, not if he was to marry Maribel, right? 

So Lucas signed all the documents.

The man nodded. Gesturing, he said, “This way.” He walked down the hallway and opened a door, waiting for Lucas to enter first.

The room was bright and sparsely furnished. Which made the few furnishings all the more horrifying. 

There was a bed with shackles hanging off each of the four posts. And on the table next to the bed, Lucas could see whips, chains and various other torture instruments.

He wasn’t just going to get hurt. He was going to be tortured.

Before Lucas could change his mind and escape, Lucas heard the door click shut, then locked and bolted. He was stuck.

Turning around, inside was another man and a woman.

“What’s this?” Lucas could feel his heart beat through his skin. The room didn’t feel so cold anymore as his skin flushed with fear. He could feel his fingers trembling.

The woman (Mimi?) approached. “Let me introduce myself. You will call me Madam.” She was short, and her full head of gray hair seemed out of place on her dark, wrinkle-free face. She looked foreboding, like she didn’t know how to laugh. She was wearing a long black dress, loosely fitted. She looked both harmless and threatening at the same time.

Lucas glanced at the other two men, but Madam waived them off. “You won’t be talking to them.”

Lucas felt his heart stutter with hope that this was not as it first appeared. Maybe the torture devices were there just as a distraction, as an empty threat to ensure he cooperated with Madam’s questions.

“So what’s the test?” Lucas finally asked.

Madam smiled ruthfully. “The test is simple. Prove you know how to treat a lady.”

Ok, Lucas can do that.

“Yes, Madam. I’ve always treated women with respect.”

Madam shook her head. “Men think they do, but they don’t understand. That’s ok. We’ll make sure you understand tonight.”

She walked into Lucas’ personal space. Reaching up with a finger, she caressed down his check. “Are you willing to prove yourself?” she asked softly.

“Yes, Madam.”

Her hand continued down to his chest. Plucking at his shirt, she said, “Are you willing to make yourself vulnerable?”

“Yes, Madam.”

She took a step back. She waved at him, and said, “Take off your clothes.”

Lucas started like he was shocked. “What? No. What?”

“Make yourself vulnerable for me. Strip.”

Lucas couldn’t stop the involuntary shake of his head. He struggled for words. The desire for decorum and modesty warring with his desire to pass this test.

“Failing the test already?”

Lucas grimaced. With measured reluctance, he unbuttoned his coat. Then his shirt.

At Madam’s impatient gesture, he removed his pants as well. 

“All of it.”

Lucas mouth went dry. He could do this. Anything for a life with Maribel, right?

Madam gestured to the bed. “Come here.”

Oh god, he was really doing this, wasn’t he. Don’t chicken out now, Lucas thought. You can do this.

Lucas obeyed. He laid down on the bed. He cooperated as the two men shackled his wrists and ankles. His wrists were slightly above his head, but held wider apart, so his elbows were held up in an L. 

Lucas waited, naked and bound to the bed.

He truly was vulnerable now.

Madam came close. Reaching out, she caressed his face from crown to his chin. “Lucas, you think you are different. I can see it in you. You think you’re nothing like your brother.”

“I am different!” 

Madam’s hand continued down, slowly caressing down his chest.

“I know better. All men are alike. They think they know. But you don’t.” Her hand paused on his abdominals and her hand traced imaginary circles on him. “That’s okay. I’m going to teach you tonight. You’ll learn.”

“What are you doing?”

Madam’s hand continued down lower. Lucas shifted, trying to escape the intimacy of her touch.

“Tonight, you’ll learn how a woman feels. What it means to be powerless. To know how it feels to have no control.”

“I don’t-” Lucas gasped as her hand firmly wrapped around his soft cock.

“Don’t touch me. This isn’t necessary.” He was outright squirming, trying to escape.

“Lucas.” Madam waited until he focused her attention on her and not on her hand. Until he stilled. “Lucas, look at me.”

Hoping his compliance would make her stop, Lucas paused.

“Tonight’s test is simple. To pass my test, you just have to not fight me. Understand?”

Lucas shook his head. No, he did not understand. “No, no, no.”

“Lucas, look at me.” Madam squeezed his cock harder to get his attention. “Why are you here tonight?"

Because he was an idiot. A trusting fool who thought he deserved the sun.

When he didn’t respond, she answered for him. “You are here because you want to prove yourself, yes?”

Lucas looked at her with hope that he was overreacting, letting fear control him when this night wasn’t what it initially seemed.

“Yes. For Maribel."Madam nodded, “You want her to be happy, right?”

“Yes, I do.”Madam stroked his soft cock causally when she spoke next. “You would do anything for her, right? For Maribel?”

Lucas tried not to flinch. That is what he said, right? Anything for Maribel?

“Yes.”

Madam smiled. “All you have to do is not fight. Can you do that? Endure my lessons tonight, for Maribel?”

Lucas felt so lost. Endure?

“Okay.” Lucas felt like he was signing his death certificate.

Madam clapped her hands. “Wonderful!” 

Her hand returned to his face. He could smell himself on her fingers, a faint musk. Her fingers probed at his lips.

“Men love to have their cocks worshipped. Men think only of their pleasure. They don’t know what it’s like on the other end. Lucas, you’re lucky. Tonight, you will know. And you’ll get first hand experience on what Maribel will feel like. You’ll learn why you need to control yourself.”

Lucas was thoroughly confused. “I don’t understand.”

Madam nodded, “I know. You’ll understand in a few minutes.” She gestured to the smaller of the two men.

Lucas heart beat faster as he watched the blonde man remove his clothing as well. He didn’t know what the man intended but dread coiled around his heart like a serpent squeezing its prey.

The man got on the bed and straddled Lucas, facing him. His cock was right in his face. Lucas tried to turn his head away, wanting nothing to do with another man’s cock. The blonde gripped Lucas’ head, forcing his head upright. His hands were rough, uncaring if the force needed to move Lucas’ head broke Lucas’ skull.

Madam instructed, “Open your mouth.”

Like hell Lucas was going to open his mouth with that cock hanging over him.

The larger man, the one who opened the door, came closer to the bed. Lucas couldn’t see what he was doing, but Lucas felt a steering pain as he bit Lucas’ left nimple. Lucas couldn’t stop the scream that formed and the blonde took advantage of Lucas’ scream to shove his cock into Lucas’ throat.

The blonde shoved his thumbs into Lucas’ jaw, forcing his mouth open, as his cock forced its way in. Lucas could taste his bitter precut and gagged as the blonde’s cock butted against his tonsils. Lucas’ eyes teared at the invasion, as he struggled to breathe.

“Having problems breathing?” Madam asked rhetorically. Lucas couldn’t answer, couldn’t beg for air.

“Remember this whenever you want Maribel to suck you off. Remember this whenever Maribel graces you with her mouth.”

Lucas wanted to shout. He never would have done this. Forcing his cock down Maribel’s throat never occurred to him. He loved her. He never would have treated her like this, even before this “lesson.” She was the sun, more precious than anything. 

The blonde continued to fuck his face with no regard of Lucas’ need for air. Thrusting his cock down Lucas’ throat, withdrawing briefly, then thrusting again. Lucas’ jaw ached and he felt battered and used. Over. And over again. Lucas felt disconnected. Like he was losing consciousness. 

Then the blonde pulled out, and starting pumping his cock. Lucas was so relieved that the cock was no longer in his mouth. But the blonde started coming all over Lucas’ open mouth and face. Lucas turned away, but not before he got a face full of cum dripping down his face. The smell was overwhelming, and Lucas felt so small and disgusting. He was disgusting.

“Now you know what giving a blowjob feels like. Remember this lesson.” Madam said.

Lucas was beyond listening. He just wanted to breathe air without smelling or tasting cock.

“What do say, Lucas?” Madam prompted.

Huh?

“Say thank you, Madam, for teaching me.” Madam prompted, like you would teaching a small child manners. 

Grateful for air and that it was over, Lucas croaked, “Thank you, Madam for teaching me.”

He survived.

Madam smiled. Her hand stroked his cock again. Lucas was beyond caring at that point. “You’re not aroused. Seems like a perfect time for the next lesson.”

What?! Next lesson? Oh god…

“No more. Please, I learned my lesson. I would never hurt Maribel or any woman. Please, no more. I promise I won’t do anything. No sex. I got it. Please, no more.” Lucas was babbling. 

Madam ignored his begging, and gestured to that larger of the two men. He climbed on the bed by Lucas’ feet. He scooted up the bed between Lucas’ legs. He spread Lucas’ legs wide.

Lucas began to struggle, trying to kick. Whatever the next lesson was, he didn’t want it.

“No, no, no. Please, I don’t want this.” Lucas was panicking. 

“Lucas, focus,” Madam warned. 

“Please, don’t do this. I’ll do whatever you want. Please, don’t do this.”

“Remember what you said earlier? Anything for Maribel?” Madam reminded him. “Stop fighting. All you’ll do is hurt yourself and fail the test. After everything, do you want to fail?”

Lucas couldn’t think. 

“For Maribel.” Madam reminded him.

“I don’t understand why you need to do this. Please don’t do this. You don’t need to do this. I won’t hurt her.”

“The lessons you remember are the ones you experience. You need to learn this.” Madam said. “I promise you the rewards are worth it. Trust me. For Maribel.”

Lucas didn’t want to. He wanted to leave. But leaving meant no Maribel. Maribel was the sun. Could he leave the sun?

“Okay.” Lucas went slack. He knew he would regret this, but a slither of hope wanted him to be wrong. That trusting Madam was the right choice.

Lucas’ legs were spread apart then then men worked together to chain his legs down, ensuring he couldn’t kick anymore. 

Then the other man kneeled between Lucas’ legs and Lucas could see his oversized cock.

And Lucas knew where that cock was going.

“Please, Madam,” Lucas implored. “I’ve never been anyone before tonight. I wanted my first time to be on my wedding night.”

Madam shook her head, “Lucas, your first time will be your wedding night. This doesn’t count. For one, it’s with a man. And this is just a test, not real sex.”

There was no reasoning with Madam.

He was going to be raped.

And he allowed it.

Lucas could taste bile, the taste of betrayal.

Fingers probed his hole. A place where he never thought another person would touch. Then Lucas felt something wet nudge against his hole.

Then a sharp pain.

Lucas screamed. His hands fisted, trying to process the pain. But his entire world narrowed to the cock spearing him apart like a skewer. The pain was sharp, as if it wasn’t a cock spearing him but a razor. 

“What you’re feeling is what a woman feels when you have sex with her.” Madam narrated, continuing her lesson. “It hurts more when you take her when she’s unaroused and dry. Feel that? Remember that pain. This is what Maribel will feel on your wedding night. While you are enjoying yourself, losing your virginity, as you pleasure yourself… this is what she feels.”

If this is what sex feels like, why would anyone do this? 

Lucas couldn’t have imagined a worse pain. He felt like he was being torn apart.

The man fucked him harder. Lucas could feel a trail of liquid drip down and he knew it was blood. 

As if being raped wasn’t enough, the blonde started playing with his nipples. Squeezing him until Lucas wasn’t sure if he was screaming from his ass being torn apart or his nipples being abused. The blonde alternated, and Lucas didn’t know how he could bear any more.

Finally, the man shuttered to a stop and Lucas felt his insides flooded with cum. It came out in a gush when the man withdrew his cock. 

Lucas was numb.

Dead in everything except his body.

“What do you say?”

Madam slapped his face. “What do you say?”

“Thank you, Madam, for the lesson,” Lucas heard himself say. His voice was still wrecked from the face fucking earlier.

The men unshackled him. They wiped his body with wet cloths, cleaning their fluids off him. Lucas stayed unresponsive. He didn’t fight. 

He didn’t know how much time passed while he floated. Slowly, the aches in his body anchored him back to reality. Lucas wanted to go home so badly. 

“Good boy. I think you deserve a reward. You’ve done really well tonight.” Madam announced.

Lucas wanted to say “No” but was afraid of what Madam would do next.

“I’m going to teach you how to make sex good for Maribel. Doesn’t that sound nice?” Madam asked.

By now, Lucas knew that he had to say what she wanted to hear regardless of his personal feelings. “Yes, Madam.”

Madam took off her dress. She was older, her small breast hanging low and her public area covered with black curls.

She climbed on the bed and straddled him much like how the blonde man did earlier.

“Remember how it felt to give a blow job to a man? Well, you can also use your mouth to pleasure a woman.” She moved so she was practically sitting on his face. He knew better than to protest. He was tired of being hurt. He would do whatever it took to get through this night.

“Lick me.” Madam demanded.

It was awkward, but he did. She tasted sweeter than the blonde man, and he wasn’t sure what he was doing. But he was grateful this didn’t hurt.

“Right there. Suck there,” she said when his tongue bushed across a nub at the top. She began rocking on his face, and it became harder to breathe. “Keep going.”

It didn’t take long before he felt her labia flutter against his tongue. She stiffened, squeezing her thighs briefly. Then she lifted herself off him.

Madam must have gestured to the other men, because he felt a warm mouth suck on his semi-erect cock. Lucas opened his eyes to see the blonde swallow cock down his throat. He hummed around Lucas’ cock, and Lucas could feel his cock stiffen.

The bigger man tilted Lucas’ head towards him. Then he kissed Lucas, with his tongue tangling with Lucas’. Lucas didn’t know what to do with the dual assault, but he didn’t hurt. It didn’t necessarily feel good, especially with the lingering pains from earlier, but it didn’t hurt.

Lucas orgasmed.

“There, there. See you enjoyed yourself tonight. It wasn’t all that bad, right?” Madam said.

Wasn’t all that bad? They raped him. 

“We’re done. I’m pleased to say that you passed the test tonight. You now know how a women feels during sex, so you know what not to do. Treat women gently, like the treasure they are. You won’t forget this, I’m sure. Final warning. If I ever hear of you mistreating a woman, tonight will seem like a child’s game compared to what we’ll do to you then. Got it?”

Lucas nodded.

“Ok, we’re leaving now. A doctor will be arriving shortly to make sure we didn’t damage you during our lessons tonight. And remember, you aren’t to tell anyone about what happened tonight. Got it?”

Lucas nodded.

They left, leaving Lucas alone.

He sat there, in the dark.

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if he still wanted to marry. He was fundamentally changed after tonight.

Did he need the sun?

The darkness seemed so much more appealing now.


End file.
